The Twenty Truths of TreeClan
by Yellowfur
Summary: A 20 Truths style fic based on my original clan story, TreeClan and TreeClan: Book 2. Sorry, but if you haven't read up to Book 2 you probably won't get it. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Believe it.**

**I think I said this before, but again, this is a "twenty truths" style fic (I'm getting addicted to the style). And again, you will probably not get this if you haven't read my other TreeClan stories. It works off of them.

* * *

**

**20 Truths of TreeClan **

1.Stripedtail was nursed by Yellowfur and Spikefur's mother, Sunnywing. Sunnywing was more than happy to do this. Stripedtail's mother was her best friend, Barkpelt. Barkpelt died at Stripedtail's birth.

Stripedtail's father, Longbranch, was killed by a monster before Stripedtail's birth.

2. Cloudynight always had a bit of what she called a "kitten crush" Hawkfur. She abandoned this without a problem when she realized how much he loved Sunnywing. She never held anything against Sunnywing. Plus, Cloudynight was very happy when she was chosen to mentor Yellowpelt, one reason being that she felt she could keep a connection between her and Hawkfur by mentoring his daughter.

This was before Cloudynight died, of course.

3. Yellowpelt hated her fur. She thought it was too brightly colored, and affected her ability to camouflage, which she thought in turn affected her hunting and fighting ability, which she thought in turn affected her ability to be a warrior, which she thought in turn affected how people saw her.

4. Spikefur told her this was ridiculous, and told her so. She still doesn't completely believe him, though.

5. Yellowpelt's first crush was Sandyfur; she liked his confidence. But she thought he was, frankly, a jerk, and abandoned that.

6. Her second was Tawnythorn; he was devoted. But she thought, frankly, he was boring, and abandoned that.

7. After that, she was convinced that being troubled with that kind of thing affected her warrior training. She abandoned crushes in general (and thought it was possible she may never even fall in love, and didn't mind).

8. Midnightpaw can climb trees. But she can't do it quite as fast or nimbly as any other cats. And she knows why.

And she's always thinking about it.

9. Rainclaw knows Tawnythorn can use his claws better than any other cat. He knows Redpelt is an expert in pinpointing prey and location. He knows Sootstep is an excellent runner. He knows Sandyfur is a very good hunter. Rainclaw wishes he had a special talent like his friends.

10. Thinstar often wonders if she is up to her job.

11. Crazyeyes often wonders if he is up to his job.

12. Frecklepaw _knows_ he is not up to his job.

13. Spikefur _knows _he _is_ up to the job of leader in the future.

14. Hawkfur often worries about his kits. He thinks Yellowfur shouldn't take her training so seriously, and he thinks Spikefur should take other things more seriously.

15. Yellowpelt meets Rattail and thinks maybe love isn't such a bad thing.

Yellowpelt learned she might have been lied to by Rattail, and she decided she wasn't the right cat for love.

As it stands, Yellowpelt is reconsidering this last thought as well.

16. Puddlemist sometimes wonders if her mother is up to the job of leader. She wonders if her brother is up to the job of future medicine cat. Puddlemist also sometimes wonders if she is doing too much wondering.

17. Stripedtail thinks a humongous battle will break out soon between clans. What clans it will involve, she isn't sure of, but she can feel the tension making the air thick.

18. Sunnywing and Hawkfur's first daughter, Goldenlash, is due to have her kits very soon. All three worry about her kits being born into both bareleaf and a sickness growing.

19. Thinstar thinks the exact same thing about a battle between clans as Stripedtail does.

20. Stripedtail wishes to someday have Spikefur's kits. Just might get her wish sooner than she thinks.

* * *

**Okay, kind of bittersweet in some spots. And not all that good. I'm trying out the style for the first time.**


End file.
